I LIKE TO MOVE IT
by boyumling
Summary: SASUNARU. a teeny tiny one shot.read to find out. boyxboy dont like dont read dont flame. enjoy


**A/N: Ok first of all. IM ALIVE(evil laughter)! HAPPY NEW YEAR. I've been feeding on loads of animation movie hence this tiny one of Madagascar rocks!Had an awesome kite flying festival here in gujarat! And a sky full of lighters like the ones in dat tangled movie. Freaking awesome! Please enjoy the story. Skipping the disclaimer coz all i own is my self-respect..which by the way my exams exams.**

**I LIKE TO MOVE IT**

5 year old Sasuke stood impatiently waiting for the green signal from his mother. Why today of all the days did she decide to do the laundry?

"Mother. Are you done yet? "

"Sasu..Momma will finish in ten minutes. Why don't you go and dress up in your best. you have to impress the blond kid ne?" replied Mikoto teasingly .

Sasuke nodded his head as fast as he could to assure his mother that he would impress his new sunshine haired neighbour and maybe they could become ' bestest of friends' . Forever.

Mikoto smiled as her youngest son raced up the stairs to wear his favourite black polo shirt and 'cool-itachi nii-type-pants'.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Hurry mom, nii-san"<p>

"Don't run that fast otouto..you might.."

CRASH!

"...fall...are you ok?" Itachi asked alarmed to find tears gathering his brother's eyes.

"I...I..got dirt on my fav clothes..now he..won't be my bestest friend."

"..." Itachi wanted to combust with laughter but knowing it would worsen the situation he lifted his brother up from the ground and dusted off the dirt as best as he could. Either way a crying sasuke under his watch would mean grounded for a week.

"You know otouto it makes you look cooler. You know the faded I-don't-care look." Itachi put forward the "it-looks-cool" bait knowing sasuke would immediately fall for it.

"Really?..o..k then." Sniffing back any signs of tears he stood up and gave him a small watery smile.

"Anytime bro" he replied as he ruffled his little brothers hair earning him a scrowl.

Luckily his mom arrived just then and the trio made their way towards the Uzumaki residence.

* * *

><p>DING DING<p>

The door was opened by a lady with red flowing hair and a kind face. She gave them a smile and ushered them in.

"I'm so glad you came Mikoto-chan."

"Oh Sasuke would not let me rest and literally dragged me here. Itachi, Sasuke say hello to Kushina-san."

They both bowed low with respect and introduced themselves. But all the time Sasuke 's eyes roamed to catch a glimpse of a small blond head he was set to make his friend. After scanning the room his face fell in disappointment

"He is not here."

Startled he looked up to find the red haired woman give him a kind look laced with amusement.

"Sasu-chan. Do you want to meet Naruto?"

He wanted to. Obviously. Why was she delaying and not introducing him to the blond already. But he thought it was better to be polite.

"Yes please. Can I?

Kushina almost cooed at the cute determined face the smallest uchiha was making.

"Alright. I'll take you to him. "

Leading the raven by the hand Kushina walked up the flight of stairs to Naruto's playroom. Feeling the small boy tremble with excitement in spite of keeping a straight blank serious face made her smile.

"There. He must be watching a movie. Why don't you go inside and introduce yourself. I'll be downstairs with your mother"

"Okay and thank you" replied Sasuke bowing again. Kushina just smiled and walked away.

Nervous and trembling with excitement he opened the door slowly. And his heart stopped.

There inside was a sunshine haired child dancing with abandon. He immediately recognised the song from the animated movie the kid was watching. Madagascar.

"I like to move it move it...he like to move it move it..."

The blond was swaying and making circling gestures with his hands trying as much as he could to copy the characters dancing movement.

"When you move your body..make it sweet smooth and sassy.."

This was accompanied by the blond doing the 'ancient Egyptian duck dance.'

"Physically fit..Physically fit..."

At this the blond started jumping thumping his fists in the air.

Sasuke stood watching so fascinated that he failed to notice the kid turn suddenly and look straight at him. They stood staring at each other.

"..."

ARRRRGHHHHHHHH!

"moommmyyyyy"screamed the blond kid. Panicking Sasuke approached him trying to quieten him . Watching the raven coming nearer Naruto amplified his scream to another level.

This was so not happening according to Sasuke. Thinking of ways to pacify the crying kid he immediately dug his hands in his pocket for any sweets. Thankfully there was one tiny éclairs which he had refused to eat. He hated sweets.

"Here. I got éclairs for you. Its verryyyy nice." Hoping that would tempt the blonde he held out the sweet.

Turning watery blue eyes to Sasuke ,Naruto accepted the sweet. After plopping it into his mouth Sasuke was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Nawuto"

"I know. So friends?" he held out his hands for a handshake like he had seen his dad do.

"Yeth...fwiends."But instead of a handshake he got an armful of Naruto as the blond caught him in a tight hug.

"S'uke Dance with me."

With a huge grin adorning his face Sasuke joined the already dancing kid.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke- pervert I'm not dancing that again!" screamed 20 year old Naruto as his boyfriend glared at him across the bed.<p>

"And why not?...dobe" added sasuke as an afterthought glaring daggers at his blonde angel.

"Because I know how it ends and today is rest-my-ass- day."

"Fine! I'm going to sleep alone in the couch. Alooonneee..." Sasuke walked away.

Naruto sighed. That teme was sometimes so..argh..he wanted to tear his hair out.

Sasuke entered stiffly and reached to take the pillows.

"A lone lonely loner..."

"Sasuke just get out!"

Sasuke lay awake pouting not that he would ever agree. Uchihas dont do pout. They do killer glares. Suddenly he heard music from the bedroom. He recognised the music. Smirking slightly he got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

The sight of Naruto dancing always took his breath away. Specially that particular song.

"I like to move it..move it." Naruto looked extra adorable with his ramen printed pyjamas as he did all the moves.

Sasuke walked up to him and hugging him from behind moved with him. Naruto leaned behind and rested his head on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand and kissed the finger which had the engagement ring he had given his dobe a few months back . Naruto had punched him and after saying a teary 'yes' they had made love the whole was the luckiest man in the whole world.

"I love you dobe."

"Ditto teme. Let's go to bed"

"Hn..Are you thinking what I'm thinking because I'm ever ready" Sasuke added wagging eyebrows and a sexy smirk for extra effect.

"PERVERT!THE .NOW!"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL CRY AND YOU WILL SLEEP GUILTY. (_^)**


End file.
